Crazy
by Aoi Ookami
Summary: This is a crack-fic roleplay that I did with a friend years ago. She wanted to re-read it, so I'm posting it for her to read. If you read it, be kind. Flames are unappreciated, considering this was mainly for us. Mature themes/humor.


"Yaoi: Yep...Look, Amaya, there goes L naked *points in a random direction*

Amaya: OMG*spins around rapidly* . I can't see, where'd he go Yaoi?

Yaoi: He's right behind you. Amaya: / OMG, is he still naked? Yaoi: You bet his naked ass he is.

Amaya: O/O Oh well...*turns around and finds L is full dressed* I thought you said he was naked.

Yaoi: I didn't exactly say that, you just assumed it.

Amaya: Meanie. *glares but looks more like an adorable pout*

L: Aw, Amaya, looks so cute when she pouts.

Amaya: Aw, L, you're so nice to me,*hugs L* unlike some people-glares at Yaoi-

Yaoi: *whisles nonchantly* Who me?

Amaya: Yes, you! Yaoi: *rolls eyes* So, L, where's Light, isn't he usually attacted to you by that chain?

L: Yea, well he broke it.

Yaoi: How...I couldn't even break it...I mean um...crap...

Amaya: Bus-ted

Yaoi: Oh go screw in a light bulb.

L: Well we got into another one of our arguements and we were both pulling on the chain and it broke.

Yaoi: Aw, and he I was hoping you would say you broke it during sex with him. *pouts*

L: O/O

Amaya: Is it bad for me to agree with you, Yaoi, but still be in love with L?

L: Amaya! *indignantly*

Amaya: I'm sowwy, but I can't help it! *pouts, this time truly pouting*

Yaoi: Well, you know it's fine with me, since I'm in love with Light and love smexiness between him and L! It's up to L, though.

Amaya: Welllll? *looks up at L, pouting*

L: No.

Amaya: Pwease? -teary eye pout-

L: -silent-

Yaoi: do it or I take away your sugar.

L: Ah, no, not my sugar! Fine, now give me back my sugar.

Yaoi: Your sugar? I'd correct that, now it's Amaya's.

Amaya: HeheheheheheMuawhahahahaha

Yaoi: Okay, Amaya, some of us need our hearing.

Amaya: Sowwy. Haha sugar! *eats half the sugar* Here, L, you can have the rest.

L: Thanks *eats the rest*

Amaya: I'm going to give some to Yaoi.

L: NO!

Amaya: Why not?

L: She may be my sister but it's a bad idea to give her sugar.

Yaoi: *running in slow motion towards Amaya* NNNNNNNNooooooooooooooooooo 

Amaya: See, she needs it. *goes towards Yaoi*

L: *grabs Amaya's shoulder* If you value your ears and mind you won't.

Amaya: *goes into deep thought...Smirks, then runs to Yaoi shoving the sugar down her throat*

Yaoi: *jumps straight up and starts twitching* SU-GAR!

L: Now, you've done it. *puts head down in defeat*

Amaya: Yea, I know. *smirk*

Yaoi: *looks at L and Amaya while twitching up a storm* Ilikesugar!

Amaya: Me too! Don't you L?

L: Yes, but not when my little sister has it...Where's Light when you need him?

Yaoi: !

L: No, Yaoi, there is nothing going on between Light and me.

Light: Someone call my name?

Yaoi: , LIGHT! *jumps with lighting speed on Light*

Light: Hello, Yaoi, aren't you the hyper one today...Did someone give you sugar? *glares at L*

L: You got the wrong one, why don't you ask your sister.

Light: Amaya, did you or did you not give Yaoi sugar? *turns to glare at Amaya*

Amaya: *shifty eyes* Maybeh...Maybeh not...BUT I HAD SUGAR TOO! *evil laughter before she runs off*

Light: Oh shit...*turns to L* How much sugar did she have?

L: About...half a bag?

Light: Double shit...I'm not sure whose worse when they're hyper, Amaya or Yaoi, but they're both pretty bad...

L: So we should go and get Amaya?

Light: Yeah. C'mon, Yaoi. We're going to go hunt down Amaya...

Yaoi: Shhh! Be vewy vewy quiet! I'm hunting Amayas! *starts creeping around like Elmer Fudd*

L: *rolls eyes and mutters* Dork

Yaoi: Iheardthat...*looks around like a maniac* MUAWHAHAHAHAHA

Light: Yaoi, how much sugar did she give you?

Yaoi: Halfofhalfofabag!

L: *mutters* Yea, and that's still to much.

Amaya: *rips off clothes* AH, SWEET FREEDOM!

Yaoi: Yes,Ishalljoinyou! *runs to Amaya and rips clothes off before Light or L can catch her* YEA, SWEET FREEDOM!

L and Light: Oh, sweet mother of crap, now we have, not one, but two naked girls on our hands.

Amaya: *starts running at lighting speep around L* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, L!

L: O/O

Yaoi: *does what Amaya's doing except around Light* HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY, Light, what are you staring at?

Light: O/O Yaoi, puts some clothes one, please?

Yaoi: Aw, but that would ruin my fun...Right, Amaya?

Amaya: Yeah! Not to mention seeing the look on your faces! *evil laugh*

L: Amaya...Please put your clothes back on...*has hand over his eyes, but still majoryly blushing*

Amaya: Awwww, but L! It's fun! Hey Yaoi! Let's go join a nudist community!

Yaoi: YES, LET DO THAT. -runs around laughing like a maniac towards Amaya-

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk, humans are weird.

Yaoi: *stops in mid run and looks at Ryuk* What are you doing here, monkey-butt?

Ryuk: Monkey-butt...? Now that's no way to treat a shinigami.

Yaoi: I don't care if you where my mom, I'll call you whatever I want...monkey-butt.

L: Who is she talking to?

Yaoi: Oh, I never introduced you, L, this is Bob, Light's and mine ivisable friend.

Ryuk: My name's Ryuk, not Bob, or monkey-butt.

L: But you just called him Monkey-butt a few minutes ago.

Yaoi: *shrugs shoulders* So?

Amaya: AHHHHH!

Yaoi: What is it Amay?

Amaya: The nice men in clean white coats are after me!

Yaoi: O.O Oh crap...RUN!

L and Light: Imbecils.

Amaya and Yaoi: Yo momma.

Yaoi: Wait, does L even have a mom?

Amaya: O.o Duh! How else would he be here unless he's an alien, Yaoi? *glances at L with wide eyes* Don't tell me I'm dating an alien! *screams and ducks behind Yaoi* BTW, hiya, monkey-butt! ^_^

Ryuk: Gah! I could write your name in the Death Note right now!

Amaya: :3 But you won't.

Ryuk: *growls angrily but then gives up* Damn...

Amaya: *turns to Yaoi* I didn't know Shinigami cursed.

Yaoi: *shrugs*

Light: Can you two PLEASE put on some clothes now? It's one thing to see your girlfriend naked, but seeing your little sister naked is just plain wrong.

Amaya: o.O'' And why're you looking, Light? *looks accusingly at Light*

Light: Well, it's kinda hard not to miss you when you're all around Yaoi...Wait I didn't mean that I was looking at Yaoi...Damn

Yaoi: Light's a pervert! XD

Amaya: So is L.

L: *thinking* I'm...a pervert?

Yaoi: *reading L's mind* Hahaha, of course, L, everyone is a pervert...Including Ry-Bob...

Ryuk: I told you my name is not Bob.

Amaya: Like anyone cares.

L: Are you talking to a death god?

Yaoi: No, I'm talking to Light's invisable friend, Bob...Don't you pay attention...Or is Amaya's nakedness distracting you?

L: O/O N-No

Amaya: That's not what I thing...Heehee *walks up to L*

L: O/O *major nosebleed*

Yaoi: Oh, Light-kun? *asking in a playful manner*

Light: Huh?

Yaoi: *walks up to Light with a smirk* Don't you like seeing me this way? *says in a seductive voice*

Light: Um...Well...That is... O/O L, we're screwed.

L: What's that supposed to mean?

Light: Have you not noticed...?

L: *shakes head no*

Light: *sighs* We have two naked girls on our hands and they are hyped up on sugar...Now put the rest together genius.*rolls eyes*

L: *thinking* Oh O/O

Light: Yea.

Yaoi: *giggling* *whispers to Amaya* Ready to mess with them more?

Amaya: *giggles behind her hand and nods* Whaddya have in mind, Yaoi?

Yaoi: *giggles more* SUPER WEDGIE! *reaches down Lights pants and grabs his boxer then pulling them up*

Amaya: Ah, gotcha...SUPER WEDGIE! *does the same as Yaoi but to L*

L and Light: What tha f-AHHHHHH!

Ryuk: Hyuk hyuk hyuk, this is getting interesting.

Yaoi and Amaya: What...did you say something, Monkey-butt...We really got to stop doing this...Doing what...TALKING AT THE SAME TIME...Damn

Light: That 'effin hurt, Yaoi, why'd you do that?

Yaoi: Caaaaaauuuuuussssseeee...I can...*giggles*

Light: *whispers to Yaoi* You know I could easily kill you with the deathnote?

Yaoi: Yea, but you won't.

Light: What makes you think I won't?

Yaoi: Cause you can't.

Light: And why can't I?

Yaoi: *smirks* Cause you don't have the note I do. -holds up the deathnote-

L: Yaoi, what's that?

Yaoi: Your monkey feet.

Amaya: Hey, that was mean, even if he does have monkey feet.

L: What are monkey feet?

Yaoi: Really man, when's the last time you've been out of that room with only a computer?

L: You should know since you ARE my sister.

Yaoi: Well, I guess I should...But I don't.

Amaya: Hey, L, quit staring at Yaoi!

L: *looks at Amaya turning head to the side in a questionable manner* What do you mean by that?

Amaya: She's naked, remember?

Light: Yea, well, you are too...You two please put some clothes on.

Yaoi: Well, he did ask nicely...Should we? *looks at Amaya while hiding her smirk from Light and L*

Amaya: I dunno...Are we gonna get sick if we don't?

Light: It IS the end of November, sis.

Amaya: Ah. That's right...*turns to Yaoi and smirks, winking* Nah! I'd rather stay naked just to see their faces still...I don't care if I get sick, that just means I get to hang out with L and you more! ^_^

Yaoi: And I think I'll do the same, seeing I'll get to spend more time with Light-kun...By the way...What ever happen to Misa?

Light: I don't know.

Yaoi: How about you, L?

L: Nope.

Amaya: Try asking Ry-Bob.

Yaoi: Oh yea...Hey, Bob?

Ryuk: Don't make me kill you.

Yaoi: I'll give you an apple if you tell me where Misa is.

Ryuk: Okay...She's home...Now, apple.

Yaoi: *pulls an apple out of thin air* Here you go. *hands it to Ryuk*

Light: How did you do that?

Yaoi: Magic.

Amaya: *rolls eyes* She's lying, she's a alchemist.

Yaoi: Why'd you have to ruin my fun?

Amaya: That's what I'm here for...Other than being with L! XP *skips over to L and hangs off his arm*

L: X/X

Yaoi: If you don't quit, you're going to kill him...

Amaya: *Reaches out and checks pulse on L's neck* Nope! Still alive!

Light: For now, neways...

Amaya: *Turns and glares at her brother* Don't you DARE, Light! I'll steal it from you and you'll get your comeuppance, dammit! *evil eyes*

Yaoi: Don't worry Amaya, I have the notebook still...heehee

Amaya: Oh, yea...Haha, Light

Light: That's what you think...*reaches for notebook and...nothing* Crap.

Yaoi: I told you I had it *holds up the deathnote* heehee

L: Don't you remember ealier with the whole 'monkey feet' thing?

Light: Oh, yea.

Yaoi: (Who is this irrestibles creature who has an insaciable love for the dead?) Living Dead Girl!

Amaya: What the heck are you doing, Yaoi?

Yaoi: Besides being naked as a Jaybird?

Light: I belive that's what she meant.

Yaoi: Oh, nothing just singing.

Light: Yea, but what to?

Yaoi: Living dead girl, duh.

L: I've never heard of that.

Yaoi: Rob Zombie sings it.

L: Rob Zombie?

Light: Stop before you confuse him, Yaoi.

Yaoi: Well, he is my brother, so I can if I want to.

Amaya: True...Dude, I can see my breath.

Light: Then that means you should get dressed.

Yaoi and Amaya: *thinking...shrug* Nah, we love embarrasing you two.

Misa: Hey, guy-Um, why are they naked?

Amaya and Yaoi: Cause we can be...and we like the breeze.

Misa: you two are going to get sick.

Amaya: It's worth it.

Misa: How is it worth it.

Yaoi: Just to see their faces.

Light: Will you quit talking about their nakedness and let's go somewhere no one can see.

Yaoi: Aw, is someone embarrassed of their girlfriend?

Light: Yes, very much so.

Yaoi: *pouts* ass.

Amaya: Yea, and you know who gets it every night?

Yaoi: L?

Amaya: No, you, idiot.

Yaoi: Oh, hey, does that mean you get L's?

Amaya: *smirks* Well, we are technically sisters, so if you get Light's, then technically, yes, I guess. *leans in and whispers in a carrying whisper* Just not where the cameras can see!

L: -/-

Light: L!

L: I swear we haven't done anything, Light...You know I'm hard at work on the Kira case...

Amaya: *appears behind him* When I'm not with him! *smiles as she winks at Yaoi*

Yaoi: *raises an eyebrow but smirks, waiting to see what Amaya's gonna do* Whatever you're going to do, it should be good. Especially since you're BEHIND L...

L: What? *Doesn't turn around in time and is hugged by Amaya from behind*

L: *Finally overloads and faints with a nosebleed*

Amaya: Bwahahahaha! See, Yaoi! Told ya! XP

Yaoi: Good one, Amaya...My turn now...-smirks while looking at Light-

Light: What are you looking at me for?

Yaoi: heehee -sticks tongue out a little between lips while still smirking-

Misa: Wow, that is creepy.

Amaya: Yea, well, that IS her job.

Misa: Misa don't understand.

Amaya: She works part time at a haunted house.

Misa: But aren't haunted house only in October?

Amaya: A real haunted house.

Misa: Wha?

Amaya: In other words she lives there...Now if that's all, I am going to take L home and...work...

Yaoi: Go get him, Kitty!

Amaya: Thank you, Yaoi, and good luck. *walks away*

Yaoi: Luck has nothing to do with me being naked with Light. *giggles*

Light: O/O I'm soooo screwed.

Yaoi: Ya think?

Light: No, I know.

Yaoi: Ah, so smart, what to do with you. *smirks as she grabs handcuffs, cuffs his right wrist, dragging him to her house, handcuffing him to the bed, and leaves*

Light: What tha hell, Yaoi?

Yaoi: *didn't hear him and is now at Amaya's house*

Amaya: So where's Light, Yaoi?

Yaoi: Handcuffed to my bed.

Amaya: Sounds kinky.

Yaoi: Oh, it is...So what are you going to do to L?

Amaya: O.o Does the word 'ice cream' mean anything to you?

Yaoi: *pauses* That's two words...

Amaya: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. But do they?

Yaoi: *giggles and smirks* You're going to make him ice cream?

Amaya: Somethin' like that...Come back in about 30 minutes and you'll see what I've planned.

Yaoi: Kay!

-In Yaoi's room where Light is being held hostage-

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk Such a new development...Do you want my help...?

Light: No, and even if I agreed you wouldn't help me...And if I did agree and you did help me it would be pointless anyways.

Ryuk: What's that suppose to mean?

Light: Even if I get free, Yaoi is hyped up on sugar and can easily get me back...So it's just better to stay on the bed.

Ryuk: Smart as always, Light.

Light: Yep.

-back with Yaoi-

Yaoi: -is now walking in throught her front door- Heehee...I wonder if he's still there? *walks up the stairs to her room and opens the door* Light-kun?

Light: *looking out the window* Still naked?

Yaoi: Yea, what's you're point?

Light: -laughs lightly- Nothing. *smiles looking at Yaoi*

Ryuk: So, Yaoi, what you going to do to poor Light?

Yaoi: *smirks a smirk that even creeped out Ryuk* I'm going to punish him.

Light: O/O I'm sooooooooo totally screwed.

Yaoi: You bet your cute little ass you are.

Ryuk: I'll give you privacy...IF...

Yaoi: If I give you an apple? *holds up an apple*

Ryuk: How'd you know?

Yaoi: *looks at Ryuk with a 'duh' face* Well, you ARE a death god...Which brings me to why I'm punishing you...*looks at Light as she tosses the apple to Ryuk*

Light: What did I do?

Yaoi: You gave L a clue that death gods love apples...I love apples and now he thinks I'm a death god...shinigami...Whatever you want to call it.

Light: That's your problem not mine.

Yaoi: Well, it is now. *takes out whip*

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, this is getting very interesting...Well, have fun, Light.

Yaoi: Oh, he won't be the one having fun. *smirk*

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, right...Well, bye...I can't leave him but I can look the other way...It's only cause I can't be seperated from-

Yaoi: I know, I know, you can't be seperated from Light, cause the death note.

Ryuk: Bingo. *looks the other way*

Yaoi: -looks back at Light with a smirk- now, where was I...Oh yea. *pulls up whip and hits Light with it* I can get really kinky with this.

Light: Urgh, that hurts.

Yaoi: That's the point, but you know you like pain...Kira *whispers seductivly Kira*

With Amaya 30 minutes later

Amaya: *glances over her shoulder as she hears a knocking on her front door* Yay! Yaoi's here! *sprints over to her door and opens it to see a smirking Yaoi and a sulking Light in tow* Hiya! ^_^

Yaoi: *smirks* Hiya, Amaya! Well? What do you have for me to see?

Amaya: Sure do! But you might not like seeing your brother like this, I warn you. *motions for Yaoi to follow her as she walks in the house* Close the door, Light!

Light: *grudingly kicks the door closed with the back of his foot*

Yaoi: *breaks out in hysterical laughter at the sight of her brother* Oh my god, Amaya! Are you gonna eat him?

Amaya: *chuckles while blushing slightly*

L: *is handcuffed to Amaya's bed with vanilla and chocolate ice cream at random intervals with whip cream along his body and face, with chocolate syrup poured over his body, a magenta blush on L's pale face* Amaya! Lemme go already!

Amaya: *giggles* Not yet! I'm not wasting my ice cream! XP

L: *blushes with a nosebleed beginning*

Yaoi: *Is still laughing hysterically*

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, what a interesting development...Amaya, why is L like that?

Amaya: Cause I want him to be.

Yaoi: Yea, now hush, Ry-Bob!

Ryuk: Keep that up, Yaoi, I'll kill you.

Yaoi: I know you won't.

Ryuk: And what makes you think or say that?

Yaoi: Cause I have the notebooks right here, Ryu-I mean, Bob!

Ryuk: Damnit!

Amaya: Well, I want my ice cream now...BYE! *slams the door in Light's face*

Yaoi: That was mean...Well, I guess I go so I don't have to see my brother completely naked!

Light: *yells through door* Oh, you don't want him naked but you don't care if you are when he doesn't.

Yaoi: BINGO! *opens the door and runs out, grabbing Light on the way* See ya, Amaya...How long should I wait?

Amaya: Wait until tomorrow, I should be donw by then! Yaoi: ...Oh, yea, he's an insonimac...well, have fun you two...And don't keep anyone up!

L: *blushing a really dark red*

Amaya: Now, let's see...What should I eat first?

L:*gulps*

-with Yaoi and Light-

Light: Don't you feel bad leaving your brother like that?

Yaoi: Now, Amaya is just like me, so I have nothing to worry about.

Light: *thoughts go back to the incident in bed and gets a nose bleed* You know my body still hurts from that whip?

Yaoi: *Shrugs* Ohhhhh, well...Atleast we had fun...*winks at Light*

Light: True.

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, This is VERY interesting.

Yaoi: Shut up, Ry-Bob! Your laugh is like Goofy's!

Light: You should listen to her, Ryuk...I mean, Bob...She's only trying to hide you from L...And also your laugh IS annoying.

Yaoi: Yeah, Amaya's even making fun of your laugh! You need to listen to her one of these days.

Ryuk: Hm? *is confused but lets it go, knowing if it involves Amaya, he'll find out sooner or later*

-With Amaya and L-

Amaya: *has already eaten all the ice cream within the few minutes its taken Light, Yaoi, and Ryuk to walk back to Yaoi's house* Hee! ^_^

L: *Is majorly blushing with blood dripping out his nose* Are you done yet?

Amaya: Hmm...Well, I'll have to tell a lie to Yaoi, but it's making me feel bad to keep you there, so yeah. I guess. *slowly lets L loose from her bed while she smiles at him*

L: Thank you.

Amaya: Welcome!

L: *smiles slightly, shaking his head, before he guides Amaya to the bed, pushing her down on it, before crawling in after her, hugging her*

Amaya: Yay! *snuggles cutely into L's chest, a small smile on her lips as she falls asleep*

-with Ry-Bob, Light, and Yaoi-

Yaoi: I wonder...What could I do right now...I could a.) torture Light-kun more 2.) make fun of R-Bob or c.) I could read a book...Wait did i just say a. 2. c.?

Light: Yes, you did...I think you're hanging out with Amaya too much.

Yaoi: Go screw in a lightbulb!

Light: I'd rather screw you.

Yaoi: *nosebleed* Sounds like fun, but I'm too tired. *get in Light's bed*

Light: Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?

Yaoi: Nah, yours is very comfy.

Ryuk: Face the facts, Light, she's not going to move...Or leave...besides she's still naked.

Light: Eh...

Yaoi: What Ryu-Bob says is true.

Light: *grubbles before getting in the bed with Yaoi and cuddling with her*

Yaoi: Yay! I win!

Light: Win what?

Yaoi: You! *falls asleep*

-The Next Morning With Amaya and L-

*Amaya wakes up first and figures out she's cold as hell and remembers hers and Yaoi's little escapade the day before*

Amaya: Ah, damn. *Cursing under her breath as she forces herself to get up and get dressed in her usual clothes that mysteriously ended back up at her house*

L: *Amaya woke him up* Amaya? *glances around and notices her, and smiles in relief* Finally, you have your clothes back on...

Amaya: *sticks tongue out at L* Duh! I was cold. *wraps arms around herself to prove her point*

L: *chuckles as he stands up* At least YOU didn't have ice cream on your body last night. Now THAT was cold.

-With Yaoi and Light-

Light: Come on, Yaoi, get up, it's morning.

Yaoi: *grumbles in pillow* You know better than to wake me up in the mornings...I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON!

Light: Think of it as punishment for lastnight.

Yaoi: *turns head to face Light with a questionable look* What did I do last night?

Light: You got hyped up on sugar after Amaya and both you and her got naked...THEN you handcuffed me to your bed...THEN after all that when you went to bed you laid down in mine and wouldn't go home.

Yaoi: *starts pouting* You don't like me?

Light: No, I like you...I just...I...crap...

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, she got you there.

Yaoi: Shut up, Goofy...But you do have a point.

Light: Come on, get out of bed and get dressed, I need to check on my sister.

Yaoi: I'm sure she's fine, Light-kun, she is, after all, your sister.

Light: True, but still, she was drunk on sugar like you last night...So let's go.

Yaoi: *sighs* Fine, leave so I can get dressed.

Light: *smirks* You didn't have a problem with me seeing you naked last night.

Yaoi: *glares* Leave. NOW!

Light: *jumps and quickly leaves*

Yaoi: You too, Goofy.

Ryuk: My name is Ryuk, not Bob or not Goofy.

Yaoi: Like I care...Now, leave!

Ryuk: Alright, shesh...touchie much? *leaves through wall*

Yaoi: *gets up and gets dressed then leaves the room and latches onto Light's arm* So what are we going to do after we meet up with Amaya?

Light: I don't know until we find them.

-At Amaya's House-

Amaya: *hears knocking* Hey, L?

L: Hm?

Amaya: Can you go answer that? I'm still straightening up my kitchen.

L: Okay...*Humbly goes over to the door and answers it, seeing as how he destroyed Amaya's kitchen earlier trying to cook for her* Oh! Hi, Yaoi. Light. Have fun last night?

Yaoi: *smirks* I should be asking YOU that question.

L: *blushes* Well, surprisingly, after she ate all that sugar, she crashed.

Light: Figures. Where's my sister now?

L: Cleaning up the kitchen.

Yaoi: Tried cooking again? *smirks knowingly*

L: *flushes and glares at Yaoi, but then walks back into Amaya and Light's apartment and continues helping Amaya clean up the kitchen*

Yaoi: *walks to the kitchen door* Day-um, looks like a tornado hit this!

Amaya: *turns to glare at Yaoi* Yaoi, be nice now.

Yaoi: Make me!

Amaya: *Glare increases but then fades* I would if I had the time, but I have to clean this up...*turns back around and continues cleaning*

Light: Wow. It's the apocalypse. My little sister never cleans.

Amaya: *growls slightly but says nothing else*

L: Do you really think you should be baiting her like that this early in the morning, Yaoi?

Yaoi: *shrugs* I know she won't do anything, it's too early for her to even crack a joke or laugh at one...See, watch...Hey, Amaya?

Amaya: *still cleaning* What? *growls* Yaoi: What sexual position creates the ugliest children? Amaya: *looks at Yaoi* I don't know, Yaoi, what position? Yaoi: Ask your mom! Amaya: *growls and throws a pan at Yaoi before going back to work* Yaoi: *dodges pan* See told ya. Light: I thought Yaoi wasn't a morning person, but, dang, my own sister throughing a metal frying pan at her best friend, now, that takes the cake. L and Amaya: Cake? Where? Yaoi: You had to go say that, didn't ya? Light: Yep. Amaya: *eye twitching* Cay-ke! Yaoi: Now, you've gone and done it. Amaya: I. Need. CAKE! *twitching furiously* L: Oh god, everyone run for your lives. *runs for the hills(literally)* Amaya: *stares after him and glances at Yaoi* Yaoi: *smirks* If you bring him back, I'll give you cake. Amaya: *With an evil glint in her eyes, she takes off after L screaming 'Cake'* Light: That should take awhile... Yaoi: Not really. She should be back in a few seconds. Light: Huh? Yaoi: See? I can hear her coming. *Can hear Amaya screaming 'Yaoi' and 'cake' in the distance, becoming louder and louder with each second* Amaya: *appears in front of Yaoi with a disheveled L in tow* L! CAKE! NOW! Yaoi: Here ya go, then. *pulls some chocolate cake out of nowhere* Amaya: *drops L and snatches cake, running over to a corner, sat down, and begins eating it* L: So how do we get rid of you? Yaoi: You have to get rid of Ligh first. *smirks* L: That can be arranged. Amaya: *talking with mouth full* towh ma bwoter an ya diae! Yaoi: What the heck did she say? Light: She said *touch my brother and die*. Yaoi: Ah...*touches Light* I'm touching your brother, Amaya, what are you going to do? Amaya: *swallows the food in her mouth* Continue to eat cake...My threat is only for your brother. Yaoi: I'll do the same if he touched Light-kun. L: So, who's going to protect me? Amaya: I'll protect you! *shoves more cake in her mouth* L: How...by watching? Amaya: Yep! L: Amaya! Amaya: Whaw? *mouth is full* L: You wouldn't protect your own boyfriend from your brother and his girlfriend? Amaya: Depends. I will when this cake stops tasting good! *takes a bite and smirks* No'e. Sti' goo'. Be ni' 'all. Yauoi doeszn' gow unlesh I say! L: Swallow, Amaya. Amaya: *swallows* So therefore, that solves your problems...Now leave me in peace, dammit! *turns back around and continues shoveling cake in her mouth* Light: *smirks* Watch this. *creeps up on Amaya and taps her on the shoulder* Amaya: *hisses, immediately jumping to her feet, and ducking under Light, L, and Yaoi, going through Ry-Bob, to jump onto the counter, glaring at all of them* My cake... Light: It's funny to torment her. L: That's mean, Light. Yaoi: *whispers to L* not as mean as this...watch. *walks up to Amaya* Psss...Amaya, it's me, Yaoi, don't worry I'm not going to take your cake away. Amaya: *Stuffs more cake in her mouth* Whaw 'ou wa't? Yaoi: You still have the pie? Amaya: *looks at Yaoi with cheeks full of cake* Yea, why? Yaoi: Good, cause here's what I want you to do...Once you get done with your cake, I want you to take that pie and shove it in Light's face...Think of it as a payback for trying to steal your cake. Amaya: *noddes head* But if I finish my cake I won't have any more. *pouts* Yaoi: *rolls eyes* I have 20 cakes in my freezed all chocolate, all for you. Amaya: *eyes widen* Holy shitaki mushrooms, Yaoi, why so many? Yaoi: Cause my neighbors can't have sweets so they give them to me. Amaya: Oh *Finishes cake and jumps off couner* Yaoi: *Walks over next to Light smirking* Light: *looks to Yaoi* Okay, what are you two planing? Amaya: *taps on Light's shoulder* Oh Light? Light: *turns around with eyes closed in annoyance* Amaya: *shoves pie into Light's face* Payback's a bitch! Light: Wha tha fuck, sis? *wipes pie of his face* Amaya: *skips over to Yaoi, who high fives her* Pay and back! *sing songy voice* L: *is trying hard not to laugh* Yaoi: You DO know it's okay to laugh in front of your sister, your girlfriend, and soon to be brother-in-law, right? L and Amaya: *both blush* Light: I would honestly rather jump off a cliff than have L as a brother-in-law. Amaya: *glares at Light* Well, you might have to deal with it! And you need to get that stick in your ass out and quit being such a jerk to L! *storms off to her room* Yaoi: *yells after Amaya* But that's my stick up there! L: O.O I didn't know my sister had a stick. Light: She doesn't, she's joking around with Amaya Yaoi: *gasps* You're a prick, Light. *storms off to Amaya's room* L: Now you've done it...You have your sister and your girlfriend mad at you. Light: *shrugs* L: You better go appoligize to them. Light: I will...later. -in Amaya's room- Yaoi: Dangit, Light is such a prick! Amaya: Yea, he is. Yaoi: You think he's going to come and appoligize to us? Amaya: He will...But that'll be later...He's like that. Yaoi: Oh...Well, I guess we can hang out for a while and play video games, watch T.V., or something. Amaya: *grins* Wanna play Soul Caliber III? Yaoi: Sure! *The girls commence to playing Soul Caliber III* L: *knocks on Amaya's door before entering the room* Amaya: *Glances up at L, blushes slightly, but smiles* Hey! L: Hey. Light's gone somewhere, so I doubt he'll be back for awhile. Amaya/Yaoi: *shrugs* So? L: *goes and sits down beside Amaya and watches the girls play* *Play another round and Yaoi wins* Yaoi: Ha, I poked Amaya to death! *laughs* Amaya: That's no fair, you use only one move! Yaoi: So? Amaya: You cheated! Yaoi: No, I play dirty...I don't cheat...Cheating would be knocking ya out of the ring. L: Come, girls, we're not getting anywhere fighting. Yaoi: Oh, go screw in a lightbulb, brother. Amaya: I don't know who's worse, Yaoi, you or Light. Yaoi: Light...Cause atleast I'm only joking. L and Amaya: True. Yaoi: Now, let's play again so I can totally kick you butt again *treasure cat grin* Amaya: HA! You wish! No cheating this time! Or whatever you call it! *Plays again* Amaya: Narf! I win! ^_^ Yaoi: Amaya. Amaya: Yes? Yaoi: Why did you say narf? Amaya: o.O'' Cuz I wanted to! ^_^ L: *sweatdrop* You're too cute, Amaya... Amaya: *blushes but smiles* Thanks! ^_^ But poor Yaoi is with my bastard of a brother, Light...*looks at Yaoi pityingly* Though I guess he's alright when he's not a prick. ^.^'' Yaoi: And an egocentric know-it-all loser And a asshole with a stick up it! Amaya: O.O Wow, I never knew you had it in you, Yaoi. Yaoi: Neither did I...Shall I go on what he is? Amaya: No, I think we got the point, right, L? L: O.O Yes. Amaya: I think he's still freaked that those words came out of his own little sisters mouth. Yaoi: *shrugs* Oh, well. Amaya: *just smirks and shrugs before getting up and skipping over to her stereo* L: What're you doing, Amaya? Yaoi: What's it look like, L? She's putting in music. L: What music, though? Is it going to give us headaches? Amaya: *smirks and shrugs* I dunno. *presses play and turns the stereo up to medium and Aluminia from Death Note starts to play* Yaoi: Are you sure that's alright to play? Amaya: o.O It's not on my TV. We're fine. Yaoi: *shrugs* Okay. Amaya: And you get to here their other songs! XP *jumps back into a sitting position in between L and Yaoi and continues playing the video game*


End file.
